


Lucky Items

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and his lucky items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Items

There was a room in Midorima Shintaro's home filled with items of all sorts. It was his own little menagerie of the things he'd purchased over the years because of his horoscope: his lucky items.

He didn't dare keep them in his own room because everything that wasn't a lucky item was, by virtue of semantics, an unlucky item. And, besides, there were really just too many. In truth, he'd been a longtime collector of lucky items from back before he entered middle school. 

It had all started back in elementary school. He'd found a 100 yen coin on the ground before a test he had forgotten to prepare for, a lucky occurance, and not only was the test only covering material he knew, but the 100 yen bought him a can of red bean soup on the way home from school and it had been delicious. 

Somehow, he'd learned about horoscopes after that. He knew a little about the Zodiac symbols and could pinpoint himself as a Cancer, but it was learning about luck that had seemed to forever change his fate. Listening to the radio, he'd heard a daily horoscope that predicted Cancers would have a particularly good day, especially if they had a stuffed frog with them as their lucky item. As people already liked to buy him green things with a name like Midorima, he had a stuffed frog in his bedroom. Shoved down in the bottom of his school bag, it remained as a tiny reminder of the chances of fate throughout the day and it had been good. A canceled test, a favorite book assigned as the next piece to read for class, his favorite foods for lunch, another 100 yen coin found in the hallway (and therefore another can of red bean soup)... All of the good things had seemed to happen.

And then came a day of being told that Cancers would have a rough time of things and discovering that, no, there was not a lucky black go stone anywhere in his house, and that day had been rough. He'd tripped on his way to school and fallen on his left arm and scraped it so that writing was painful for the rest of the day, lunch seemed to consist of only the foods he'd rather not eat, a girl he'd never even looked at before had confessed to him and burst out crying in front of the shoe lockers at his confused refusal, and then he'd lost the 100 yen coin he'd brought to buy red bean soup with and even if he'd had it, the vending machine he'd intended to buy it from was out of order anyway. 

Horoscopes didn't work for everyone, he knew. He'd encouraged others to try them after he'd found that they seemed to work for him so well, but no one found the joy in a lucky plush bear that he managed to find or even to find the opportunities inside of their signs' lucky days that always managed to lead him where he wanted to go. On lucky days, it seemed almost as if a path were illuminated for him. And if was such a good feeling that he was willing to work toward being lucky.

So he bought lucky items; at first only on days that seemed like he might need that extra luck, but eventually he amassed enough that he started to get into repeats and started to buy any that he didn't have. He had roughly 500 lucky items now tucked away in that room, and only one with him today: a crystal owl. Since it was already a traditional good luck charm, it was considered double luck. 

It was going to be his lucky day every day he could make it so. To him, luck was both what you put into it and what you made of it, and he found it worth the effort.


End file.
